1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to storage system management, and, more particularly, to a system and a method for selecting and scheduling corrective actions to solve current and anticipated service level objective violations in a data storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are different types of planning tools that can be used by storage system administrators to develop corrective action plans in response to identified current and anticipated workload service level objective (SLO) violations. These planning tools include, but are not limited to, workload throttling planning tools, buffer size planning tools, data migration planning tools and new hardware planning tools. A major limitation with these planning tools is that the storage system administrator must manually decide which tools to select and when to deploy the corrective action plans developed by those tools in order to solve an identified workload SLO violation. Manual selection of a planning tool and of corrective action plans is increasingly becoming difficult due to an increase in the number of storage resources, applications, and business policies.